Imaging systems, such as printers, may allow text, images, and/or graphics, etc. to be printed onto print media (e.g., paper, plastic, etc.). Imaging systems may include a stacking region for the collection of print media. Imaging systems may be provided with a finishing device where the print media may be collected for a finishing process, such as stapling, three-hole punching, etc.